Battle Bunker
When things get rough on the battlefield, there have been options to protect infantry from enemy forces in various ways. The Iron Dragon PLA, whom a Battle Bunker allows soldiers to cross the battlefield safely inside this bunker; this also allows infantry inside this attachment to fire out of its ports. This small attachment allows the Overlord or a Helix to support infantry which are nearby for armoured escort or to allow evacuation of civilians, these bunkers can carry up to 5 soldiers for combat protection or allow them to fire out of its fireports. Information This upgrade allows soldiers to garrison the overlord to allow protection of the tank, this is ideal for escort duties when expanding borders and even influence. Since the Overlord Tank's introduction in 2014, the first instances of these bunkers being on several numbers of the tank were first spotted in 2016 when the GLA attacked China's homeland. Battle Bunkers are mostly an alternate option when the Type-37 Protector isn't good enough or to save infantry time on-foot. All-thou infantry can garrison the tank to attack or for transportation, if someone kills the operator of an Overlord Tank in an unexpected time, the soldiers inside are forced out of the tank; therefore Overlord Tanks with Battle Bunkers are to keep an eye open for snipers. The Helix Helicopter can also attain this upgrade to allow its occupants to fire at enemy units, whilst being a known threat to hostile forces with its miniguns Statistics: Affects: Overlord, Helix Type: Defensive Attachment Effects: Allows an Overlord Tank to transport infantry A Helix with this upgrade allows occupants to fire out This attachment locks a target overlord with this configuration 'Pros of the Battle Bunker' #All-thou it dosn't increase firepower, the Bunker can allow soldiers to arrive at their destinations in an armoured but slow Battle Fortress style fashion. #Infantry inside the bunker can utilise their weapons outside the fireports when the Overlord is nearby a set of enemy forces with the tank's overall firepower along with infantry inside. 'Cons of the Battle Bunker' #All-thou it is a cheap upgrade to install, allowing soldiers to transport, only one upgrade can be utilized on the Overlord tank or Helix at a time; Once installed, they cannot revert back to its former state or install any other attachment. #If the operator of an Overlord with the Battle Bunker gets killed by a sniper with capabilities of killing vehicle operators from extensive training, enemy forces can utilize the Battle Bunker Overlords against their own operators whilst pilots of Helix helicopters with the upgrade however cannot be sniped. Related Attachments Not every single overlord is limited to one or two attachments unlike its Emperor brothers, the Type-93 Overlord has a variety of upgrade it can utilize in various ways. Currently it has two other types of attachments to support their allies on the field, the Helix also can utilise these upgrades to help it maintain control. *'Gatling Cannon' - Installs a defensive anti-aircraft and anti-infantry turret on the turret of an Overlord, Helix Helicopter or Emperor tank, turning it into a multi-role attack unit. *'Speaker Tower' - This attaches a speaker set to an Overlord tank or Helix, all-thou this attachment dosn't add any additional firepower, the Speaker Tower increases moral of all units around the tank. Behind the Scenes *The Battle Bunker, yep, you guessed it, it is the similar one from the original game. *Keeping its original code and style, the Battle Bunker will stay in its standard condition when first found in terms of coding, there might be some future. Category:Upgrades Category:Upgrades of the Iron Dragon PLA